


nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nicknames, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vergil loves the cute nicknames Kyrie calls him, but when Dante’s in the room...





	nicknames

    Vergil strolls into the kitchen, book in hand. Kyrie is quick to serve him his favorite beverage: a strong, black coffee.

    “Something strong and dark, just like you,  _ Handsome,” _ she smiles, knowing that the nickname makes his face flush, his speech stumble, and his heart swell.

    Then, he notices Dante watching them. His little brother stopping just in time to see and hear Kyrie’s little sentiment.

    The older of the three is quick to mumble, “Don’t— Don’t call me that, you foolish woman,” to his lover; however, the damage has already been done. Dante’s shit-eating grin grew even bigger, and Vergil’s face grew even redder.

    “I didn’t realize you’d like to be called handsome, Old Man,” he laughs, “Or should I call you something else? Help me Kyrie! What about ‘Honey Bun’ or ‘Sugar-lips’?”

    Kyrie can’t help herself, she giggles too; she hides her laughter, though, for she can see imaginary smoke coming out of the older man’s ears. 

    “Shut it, Little Brother,” the icy one snaps, “I am not one of those lowly humans that enjoy nicknames, it was only a slip-up,” his head turns to glare at his smaller, younger, and sweeter lover. A glare she knows all too well, promising the punishment of writhing on the bedsheets, begging him to have mercy on her and let her have her release, “Right,  _ Darling?” _

    Vergil often calls her that whenever they find themselves alone. He was not one for PDA, but the way he says it, the way his eyes narrow at her, already screams that this is not meant to be loving. It is anger, and also another tone mixed within the venomous way he spits the word; this tone, she knows all too well, is lust. 

    She feels butterflies in her stomach in the way he looks at her, her face flushes, and she quickly turns around. This is so Dante can not see her rub her thighs together.

    “Y- yes, Vergil. It won’t happen again,” she didn’t have to turn around to know that her older lover is satisfied, the, “hmph,” that leaves his lips is enough.

    Dante rolls his baby blues at his elder twin brother, “Damn, you didn’t have to ruin the fun, Crybaby,” he grumbles between bites.

    “What was that, Brother?” Vergil chirps, taking a seat as the corners of his mouth rising in amusement.

    “Nothing, just calling you an asshole.”

    “That is nothing new,” he replies, sipping of his coffee and he steals a glance at Kyrie. Nodding at her in thanks, and his piercing, blue eyes warning her brown ones of the unknown pleasurable punishments she will receive tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kyrie/Vergil tag will be full by the time I’m done with it.


End file.
